Yukkuri Medicine
Overview A slow moving, yet dangerous yukkuri. Behavior Found only on Nameless Hill in Gensokyo, these yukkuri feed exclusively among the poisonous lilies and flowers. While not outright strong, their diet makes them very poisonous. If ever threatened, the Yukkuri Medicine and even its koyukkuri are able to release a large cloud of poisonous gas, actually a dense mixture of plant-based poisons and neurotoxins. The effects from this gas range from extreme eye and skin irritation to death within thirty seconds of contact (This poisonous gas is apparently able to be absorbed through the skin). Thankfully, they only release this if actually threatened and will usually try to run away before then. Naturally, the Yukkuri Medicine is itself poisonous and should never be eaten under any circumstances. Their internal poison is much more concentrated, and therefore more lethal than the gas they expel in self defense. Thus far, it has been estimated that their internal poison is so potent that it may in fact be lethal to people and things that would otherwise have been immune to poisons (such as non-living things and immortals). Most laws in Gensokyo and the outside world prohibit the ownership, sale, and hunting of Yukkuri Medicines. This is just another reason why Nameless Hill is usually off limits to travelers. Yukkuri Medicines only have one child at a time. The koyukkuris of the Yukkuri Medicine are very slow to develop, usually taking six months to reach maturity. Because the koyukkuri are even slower than their parents, they usually ride on top of their mothers, giving the adorable image of a mini-version of the Yukkuri Medicine riding along side of itself. Although they only have one koyukkuri at a time, Yukkuri Medicines are almost never seen without a child either. Their low birth rate is what leads them to be so few in number despite having no predators hunting them. Despite their poisons, they are very shy and will run away as soon as they are spotted. Relationships to Other Yukkuris As expected of such a lethal yukkuri, the Yukkuri Medicines have no natural predators. Most other yukkuris instinctively avoid Nameless Hill. There is however one noticeable exception; Alice-types occasionally wander into the Nameless Hill area, and while they do mate with the Yukkuri Medicines, they never rape them. Yukkuri Medicines are not known to have any meaningful relationships with any other yukkuris. Most of the time, other yukkuris ignore the Yukkuri Medicines, usually causing the yukkuri Medicines to start crying from rejection. Since Yukkuri Medicines never leave the Nameless Hill area, it is unknown if this is a byproduct of the other yukkuris natural inclination to avoid Nameless Hill or if they have some instinct to ignore the Yukkuri Medicine itself. Speech *Suzuuran? *Convaallo? Rumors & Miscellaneous * There are several theories as to why Alices don't rape Medicines. The most widely accepted explanation is that the Yukkuri Medicines naturally release some kind of pheromone that not only attracts the Yukkuri Alices but also partially inhibits their infamous sex-drive. Once the Yukkuri Alices leave Nameless Hill however, their personalities return to normal. * It is rumored that there is a bodied Yukkuri Medicine living in the Nameless Hill area, but the exact details, its abilities, or even its personality remain unknown. * Their poison does not seem to affect plants, at least not those on Nameless Hill, at any rate. On that note, their poison seems to have small traces of turtle blood and chocolate milk in it. * Medicines are well known for killing off potential abusers, who think Nameless Hill is restricted to "protect" yukkuri. In reality, it's the other way around. * A number of breeders (the factory refuses to go near Nameless Hill) have tried to breed a non-poisonous Medicine, with more then a few having be rushed to a nearby hospital for poison treatment followed up by a trip to the police station. As of current, no one has been able to breed a non-poisonous Medicine though some are still trying. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Phantasmagoria of Flower View